The project is to establish and implement a comprehensive program aimed at the treatment and alleviating the misuse and uncontrolled use of alcohol; drug abuse, gasoline and glue sniffing problems on the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation. Project Recovery will actively seek complimentary programs of action, seeking new ways to attack the misuse of alcohol as it affects individuals, families, kinship groups and whole communities resulting in personality disintegration, family break-up, school and employment drop-out, and ultimately community disintegration. Through the combined efforts of the Tribal agencies and government agencies involves with working for the welfare of the Oglala Sioux Tribe; the parochial and BIA educational systems and agencies, Project Recovery will ultimately give the families and alcoholic stability in the Reservation society. General Social Factors affecting the incidence of problem drinking are: 1. Lack of jobs, 2. Lack of self-determination, 3. Lack of self-esteem, 4. Lack of social order, 5. Lack of involvement, 6. Lack of identity, 7. Government paternalism; and 1. Depression, 2. Breakdown of family, 3. Isolation, 4. Poorly defined mother-father relationships, 5. Breakdown of society. Correction of these factors is a long term goal of Oglala Sioux Tribe, Alcoholism (Project Recovery) as well as other "helping programs." The Director will coordinate all organization, agencies, and individuals participating in the Program.